Promise
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot] [SatoRisa] He promised her something. Something she would hold dear to her heart. And he always kept his promises.


**Promise**

Everyone said it wouldn't work. They all said it would crumble and fall apart before it even started. They said that Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa were too different to be together. The couple started happily dating, and although everyone was happy for them, (Excluding Satoshi's rabid fans) everyone had to point out how different the pair was. It was amazing that their relationship lasted eighteen months. But it had to end somewhere. The day it started to go wrong was probably somewhere in December. No one knew what they said to each other, but Risa had smacked Satoshi clear across the face and ran home crying. This being in school hours, people swarmed around him, trying to figure out what had happened.

He held that same stony expression he always did, and stalked off without a word.

Riku told Daisuke that Risa was a mess. She was always crying and no matter what she did, Risa would not tell her what had happened. Although she told Daisuke to keep it quiet, Takeshi overheard and by the end of the day, it was all over school.

It seemed the general prediction had come true. They were too different. Black and white. Pink and blue. They just didn't work.

Almost two weeks after the horrible mess, Satoshi left school. No one had any idea where he went, only that he had moved out of his current apartment.

Daisuke caught him as he was leaving. "You can't do this!" he exclaimed.

Satoshi shot him a cold look. "Krad and Dark are gone, Niwa. I don't see any point in staying in middle school any longer."

Then he was gone, and no one heard any wisp of his presence. When they told Risa he was gone, and perhaps never coming back, she straightened out her skirt, and without any remorse, said; "Well good for him."

Unbenosed to anyone, Satoshi promised her something. Something to this day, Risa has not breathed a word of. He promised her that every year, on the anniversary of their first date, he would meet her within the clove of her favorite cherry blossom trees.

Risa stood under the grove of Sakura Blossom trees in the school's front yard. She loved this spot. It seemed as though it was completely shut off from the outside world. Sakura blossoms were her favorite, so this was the ideal place for her. She scuffled her shoe into the dirt nervously. Was he going to show up? She turned her brown eyes to the surrounding area nervously. Still nothing.

She tugged nervously at the end of her high school uniform. She had come directly after school. She had spent a little time fixing her hair, making sure she looked all right, but none the less it was straight here. Riku asked what was wrong with her, but Risa gave away nothing. A pink petal fell past her face, and she glanced up. The Cherry Blossoms were in full bloom, and their petals were already starting to fall. She rolled her eyes as she glanced around. "Common Satoshi..." she whispered under her breath.

She had to wonder if he was even coming. Did he forget his promise? No. She shook her head and scolded herself for such foolish thoughts. Satoshi was coming, she was sure of it.

A black car pulled up in front of the school, and she perked up. The door swung open, and out stepped a tall, young man. He wore round glasses, slightly pale with that same feathery blue hair...

Her heart leapt into her throat. It was Satoshi! He really came! She could feel her eyes watering, but forced herself to remain calm.

He stared at the school for a moment, before turning and heading towards her. He was in casual clothes, black pants and a white shirt. She felt so foolish, standing there in her uniform that was still dirty from the school day. He stepped into the clove of trees, and Risa could feel herself breaking. There he was. She wanted to leap into his arms and beg him to forgive her. Whatever foolishness that caused them to break up was all in the past. She wanted to, but she was far too proud to let him see her like that, so instead, she straightened.

"Harada." He said with a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hiwatari." She grimaced at how hard it had been to get him on first name basis. Now that was all forgotten.

"I see you are doing well." His tone was strictly business.

"So are you," she said, before turning to look down at her feet and scuffling them into the dirt. "What are you doing these days?"

He shrugged. "I still work for the police force," he said. "All though the job's become quite boring."

She nodded. "I see."

Then it became quiet. It was an uncomfertable silence. Not like the sweet, comfertable silences she had with him when they were together. Risa looked up, finding him staring at her with his deep ocean eyes. She could feel herself breaking. No! She would not let him have the victory! But looking into his eyes, she could almost feel his arms around her. The way he smelt. His lean but strong frame. She wanted to kiss him again. The want was so strong it physically hurt. She wanted more then anything to feel absolute peace and safety in his arms...

"Risa, are you all right?" he asked. She peered up at the first name, before she realized what he was talking about.

She was crying. Tears were rapidly falling down her face. She tried to wipe them away, but they continued to fall. It seemed her eyes were trying to show him a piece of the longing in her heart. Still, she couldn't lose to him. "I-I'm f-fine!' she hiccupped, trying to wipe her tears away. Still, they continued to fall.

A soft understanding look crossed his face. "Risa..."

"D-don't even th-think about it!" she snapped, still trying to keep her tears at bay. "I-I'm..." Before she could finish her sentence, Satoshi stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. She then figured her attempts were fruitless, and began crying. She wrapped her arms around him, and buried her face into the warmth and security of his chest. She remembered this feeling. So warm. So... safe...

"I'm sorry Risa," he whispered. "I shouldn't have come."

She shook her head, suppressing another hiccup. "N-No. I'm glad you did."

He held her for a long time, as she cried out all her frustration. She slowly began to regain her composure, but would not let him go. She was supposed to be strong, and couldn't face him now that he had seen her cry. "Satoshi, I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry I made you mad. I'm sorry I drove you away. I'm so sorry I hit you."

"Hush, it's all right." he said in a calm, soothing tone he only used with her. "I'm the one who should apologize."

She looked up at him, her eyes shinning. "What?"

"I hurt you too. I'm sorry. It seemed as though I became my old self again and ran." He closed his eyes, and gently leaned his head against hers.

Her face was streaked with tears. She sniffed back another round of tears. "You'l.. take me back then?"

He looked at her, his brows quirked in an amused way. "Are you sure your reputation will allow you to date someone like me?"

"No," she said in all honesty, before shrugging. "But I never liked my reputation anyway." And then she stood on her toes, and kissed him. It was something she missed so much when they were apart. Each day that went by without him was torture. The kiss broke, and he looked down at her.

"I promise," he whispered. "That no matter what happens, I will stay by your side." He then kissed her on the nose. "As you can plainly see I do keep my promises."

She smiled. "So you do." She the laced her fingers with his. "Well, it is our anniversary. We should celebrate."

He nodded. "Lead on."

Once rumor spread that Hiwatari Satoshi and Harada Risa were back together, predictions began that it would not last long. Many of the guys began placing bets on the day the way break up. Risa ignored them, and walked happily hand-in-hand with satoshi.

She knew they would be together forever. Whatever everyone else said didn't matter. What did matter, was that Satoshi promised to stay by her side.

That alone was enough to convince her.

---

**A/N:** Yes, another Sato/Risa thing. I love this couple. It's my favorite. I will also be starting a long story soon with this pair, it'll be called _Insomnia: Dead Man Walking _so if you like my writing style, then please check it out. It won't be up right away, give me a couple weeks.

Anyway, tell me what you liked/didn't like about this. Anything I shoudl improve, if the characters were OOC. Please, I want to know what you liked about it, not just that you liked it.


End file.
